


Give Me A Thousand Kisses

by imaginary_golux



Series: Morning Glories [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Poe is an utter workaholic.  So Finn decides that the next time Poe gets a day off, he's going to get his lover to actually relax - by rimming him into a little limp heap of satiation.





	

Poe wakes up warm and comfortable, sprawled out on his stomach with the pillow heaped up just right under his head, so perfectly situated that he never wants to move again. And - well - he _is_ supposed to be taking a rest day. He’s flown eighteen recon missions in the last nineteen days, after all; the General herself told him that he was going to burn himself out if he didn’t get some rest. He’s under strict orders not to leave his rooms except to get food for the rest of the day.

But Black One could _really_ use some maintenance work…

There’s a low chuckle behind Poe, and Finn’s broad hand strokes down Poe’s spine. “You’re thinking about getting up, aren’t you,” Finn murmurs. Poe mumbles into the pillow, knowing he’s been caught. “The General warned me it’d be hard to make you take a day off. Luckily, though, I have a plan.”

Poe makes a questioning sort of noise, and Finn chuckles again. “You just lie there,” he says softly. “Let me do this for you.”

Poe nods. He _is_ so very comfortable, so very content here in his bed - and waiting a little while, until Finn has done whatever he is planning, well, Poe can always go work on Black One _later_ , it’s not a hardship -

Finn moves to straddle Poe’s hips and rests his broad hands gently on Poe’s shoulders. “ _Relax_ ,” he says firmly, and Poe can’t quite help obeying the command as Finn digs his thumbs into the tense muscles of Poe’s shoulders. Oooh. Massages are nice. Poe likes massages. And Finn gives _good_ massages: his hands are strong and agile, and he has the patience to find every tense muscle and spend however much time is needed to work the kinks out. By the time he’s done with Poe’s back, long uncounted minutes later, Poe is a limp heap on the bed, moaning softly into his pillow and thinking of nothing but how very good Finn’s hands feel.

“Step one complete,” he hears Finn murmur, though it takes Poe a minute to actually comprehend the words, and then Finn slides down until he’s kneeling between Poe’s legs, which spread for him without any commands from Poe’s conscious mind.

“What,” Poe manages, raising his head a little so the pillow’s not muffling him, “what’s step two?”

Finn hums thoughtfully, and sets his hands on Poe’s ass, thumbs sliding down into the crack. “Guess,” he says, and Poe has just enough time to think _Oh kriff_ before Finn bends down and spreads Poe wide and _licks_ right over Poe’s tight-furled hole. Poe drops his head back to the pillow and whimpers. They don’t do this often, because they don’t usually have time, but Poe _loves_ being rimmed. It makes him moan and whimper and scream, it makes him come without even a hand on his cock, it makes him _kriffing desperate_.

Finn takes his time, because of course he does. He licks slow and easy over Poe’s hole, long deliberate strokes that make Poe whine and push back against Finn’s implacable hands pinning him down; and then, just when Poe is starting to think that he really will go mad if Finn doesn’t - doesn’t - there yes there kriff _please_ \- Finn changes tactics, flicks his tongue precise and fast just where Poe wants it most. Poe buries his face in the pillow in a desperate and only mostly successful attempt to muffle his scream as he comes.

Finn sits back on his heels, and Poe lies there gasping until his heartrate has gone down a little, then tries to roll over, only to find that Finn’s hands are still pinning him in place. He raises his head enough to look back over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Finn’s broad white grin. “Finn, what -?”

Finn makes a very smug sound and bends down again, and Poe clenches his hands in the sheets and whimpers into the poor abused pillow as Finn licks slow and easy and _wet_ into Poe’s hole. “Dear Force,” Poe says, and then, “I’m not - I can’t -”

Finn pulls away just long enough to rumble, “Oh, I think you can,” and goes back to driving Poe out of his mind with pleasure.

Poe’s not twenty anymore, and if anyone had _asked_ he would have bet there was no way he could get hard twice inside of an hour, but Finn is patient, is kriffing _relentless_ , and soon enough Poe has the pillow balled up under his head so he can muffle his desperate, incoherent _begging_ and clutch at it with both hands at the same time. His ass is wet and open and Finn is kissing his hole with the same sort of care and attention and leisurely hunger he usually gives to Poe’s mouth, and Poe is kriffing well _shaking_ with it.

His second orgasm almost hurts, and Poe whimpers into his pillow for several minutes while he tries to catch his breath. His arms and legs are trembling, and he’s pretty sure he couldn’t walk even if he wanted to.

“Stars,” he says faintly when he thinks his mouth can actually form words again. “Okay, I’m relaxed.”

Finn hums thoughtfully. “You’re still talking,” he points out.

“Buddy, I talk in my _sleep_ ,” Poe says.

“True,” Finn says, and Poe can hear the smile in his voice. “But I promised myself you’d be completely incoherent by the time I was done with you, and you aren’t. So clearly I’m not done.”

“Oh stars,” Poe says, a breath of sound that the pillow swallows easily. “Gonna kill me, buddy. I’m going to die of pleasure.”

“Yeah?” Finn asks, stroking one blunt finger down over Poe’s hole. Poe whines helplessly.

Poe takes a deep breath, and wraps his arms a little more tightly around the pillow, and nods. “Yeah,” he says. “But what a way to go.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, and bends down again.

His lips and tongue must _surely_ be getting tired, Poe thinks, with the last scrap of coherent thought left to him, and then even that is gone, replaced by waves of slow, easy, inexorable pleasure. Finn takes his time, patient and implacable. He licks his way down to Poe’s balls and makes Poe twitch with clever tongue and delicate touches of teeth; he presses his thumb gently against Poe’s perineum, until Poe is whimpering and trying futilely to spread his legs wider; he worms the very tip of his tongue into Poe’s wet and aching hole and _wriggles_ it, and the noise that tears itself out of Poe’s throat is so obscene it makes Poe blush. And then Finn slides one single slick finger - and where did he get the slick, anyway, Poe wonders vaguely, then forgets to wonder because there are no brain cells to spare for anything but pleasure - slowly, _slowly_ into Poe, and crooks it just right, and sets his teeth into the meat of Poe’s ass, and Poe screams into the pillow as his third orgasm hits him - there’s nothing left to come with, but his poor aching cock _tries_ , twitching valiantly against the sheets, and it feels a little like the top of his head has blown off, but in a good way.

He can’t move at all as Finn carefully rolls away, can’t even _think_ about moving. There’s a very nice pillow. He _likes_ the pillow. The sheet is nice, too, except for the wet spot, and he’s very fond of the mattress.

Finn comes back a few minutes later to find Poe quite thoroughly asleep, and smiles fondly down at his lover, and tucks the blanket over him. With any luck, Poe will sleep through till dinner-time, and Finn can go about his day with the quiet satisfaction of a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is smut and nothing else. Hopefully it will make someone's Monday better! As always, I am on tumblr as imaginarygolux; drop on by and say hi!


End file.
